Jam Sandwich
by Dacara
Summary: Drabble. Riku age -8/ Sora -7. AR. Riku makes Sora a treat, what's so special about it?


Title: Jam Sandwich

Author: Dacara

Rating: PG

Type: Drabble

Genre: Romance

Length: ~800 words

Note: Another drabble. Still **not beta read.**

Eight year old Riku took in the state of the kitchen and winced.

The sink was fool to bursting with pots, pans, bowls and whatnot, half of it with nicely burned bottoms and fried plastic handles. The floor was covered with honey colored spots, some of them smudged across the tiles. The walls weren't faring much better, bottom parts were also cover in the yellowish mush and Riku now knew that the paint in the kitchen wasn't the sort where you could wipe the dirt away with a wet cloth. He tried. Now there were not only stains on their surface but also few washed-out spots.

Lovely.

The small boy had a feeling that his parents wouldn't take too kindly to the new décor, especially when they noticed that he played with the stove. Also, the dishwasher wouldn't close since Riku dropped a fork inside which slipped neatly right where the boy couldn't reach it. After few minutes he realized that banging the door won't make the fork disappear but by that time it was already bent out of shape successfully stopping Riku from not only closing but also opening the dishwasher.

Well, no mater how you looked at it, Riku was in big trouble.

He looked at the kitchen-from-hell and then at the small jar of yellow mush in his stained and sticky hands.

Riku smiled widely. It was so worth it.

***

Sora heard the screams even before he entered Riku's front yard. When the boy looked at the door uncertainly, not sure if he wanted to get in the middle of the trouble from the corner of his eye he noticed a move. When he turned one of the old ladies living next door waved her hand again, motioning for him to come closer.

When he did she whispered, quite unnecessary, Sora thought, nobody at Riku's would hear her even if she screamed.

"They're at it for almost two hours now, deary. I think you should come back later." She threw a worried look at the house, "I don't think they're going to end anytime soon…"

Sora peeked at the two storeys building fearfully and nodded quickly, mumbling softly that, yes, he would definitely come back later.

He started down the street but even before he could make it to the corner he heard door close with a loud bang somewhere behind him. When he turned, he saw Riku running towards him, a small paper bag clutched tightly in his hand.

The bigger boy was smiling widely when, without slowing down, he grabbed Sora's hand and started dragging him towards the dock where their boat was tied. Without thinking, the blue eyed boy followed.

After few minutes of running, rowing and then climbing towards their favorite spot on the Play Island, Sora finally fell on the ground, breathless. All this time Riku was smiling, still holding the bag he brought from home. When he noticed Sora looking at him questioningly he just shook his head.

"Forget it, I'll tell you later. Here," he reached inside the bag and took out two soggy sandwiches," eat this."

Sora looked at the offered treat doubtfully, his lips forming a small pout. Still, he reached out with his chubby hand and grabbed one of the sandwiches. After some thought, he brought it close to his face and sniffed curiously. It smelled… sweet. Sora liked sweet things so he took a smile bite.

Sitting down next to him, Riku made sure that Sora ate at least a bit before biting into his own food and speaking.

"I made it, you know." He laughed when Sora gave him the no-duh-genius look and shook his head. "I mean the jam, not the sandwich, you brat."

He laughed again when the other boy's eyes rounded like saucers. Sora tried to say something but his mouth was glued with the sweet treat. It came as few faint choked sounds but Riku after knowing the younger boy almost all his life was well versed in Sora speech.

'_What did you use to make it?' _

His laugh turned a bit shaky and then ended altogether. Riku bent his head, silver bangs covering his face, and mumbled something under his nose. Sora made a questioning noise, too busy licking his sticky fingers clean to speak normally. Riku took a deep breath.

"I said _paopu fruit_."

When he finally gathered enough courage to sneak a peek at the other boy, Riku noticed that Sora was blushing like mad. He was looking at his feet, not meeting his friend's eyes and still sucking his fingers. Riku looked down too.

Few awkward minutes passed before Sora cleared his throat and spoke softly.

"It was yummy..."

Riku smiled.


End file.
